Midnight the Hedgehog
by Darkumi
Summary: Eggman decides to make an artificial being using his grandfathers invention to destroy Sonic and his friends. Will his plan work or will his creation betray him. If you want to know your going to have to read it to find out. May be Lemon later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight the Hedgehog

Me: Hey, Darkumi here, I decided to rewrite the first chapter of Midnight the hedgehog.

Midnight: Uhm why would you do that?

Me: To create more of a back sorry and to build up your character some more ~smiles wildly~.

Midnight: ~rolls eyes~ okaay, whatever.

Me: ~sighs deeply~ would you just do the disclaimer.

Midnight: Fine, Darkumi does not own Sonic or anyone else from his world SEGA does, although he does own me and the plot of this story.

Me: Great work now let's get started.

Midnight: Whatever.

Chapter 1: Midnight the Hedgehog

~Space Colony ARK~

~Eggman's POV~

As I walk down the halls of the Space Colony ARK I was completely lost in thought as Metal Sonic and I searched the ship for a very specific room. 'Finally, I have finally come up with a plan to defeat Sonic and his moronic friends'. 'I have been collecting DNA from those fools for over three months, but I have finally collected all of the components to create my Ultimate Weapon'.

As we continued down the halls Metal Sonic brought me out of my thoughts by saying "Eggman I have found the room with the tank that Shadow the Hedgehog was 'born' in". "Ah yes very good Metal, now it's time for me to put my plan into action". I replied to Metal. "Hm it's unfortunate that we won't know what gender that it will be until I actually create the damned thing". I said as I walked towards the tank that the Ultimate Life Form was 'born' in. "Ah here it is, my grandfather's greatest scientific creation. Now to put to put the DNA of Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge into this compartment here, now to stabilize the data and enter".

Once I hit the enter button the inside of the tank started to smoke and swirl. After a couple minutes the tank started to open and the smoke started to pour out of the tank. Once the smoke cleared up a female hedgehog stood up and stepped out of the tank and opened her eyes, they were a ruby red with a touch of purple.

~Female Hedgehog's POV~

As I stood up and opened my eyes the first things I saw were a robotic blue hedgehog and a bald fat man with a mustache. I could tell that this man was definitely up to no good, but since I had no idea where I was or even what my name is I decided to as this man a couple questions. As I stood there about to ask my questions I looked at his eyes and saw that they were aimed at my chest I immediately crossed my arms over my chest and thought 'This guy is a giant pervert. Wait how do I know that when someone does that they are a pervert, whatever on with my questions'. "You, old man where are we and who are you and what is my name". The man responded by saying, "My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but I prefer to go by and right now we are on board the Space Colony ARK, which is orbiting the planet up in space hence the name". "Yeah it's kind of obvious, oh well, and my name is". I said in response to his statement. He replied by saying, "Well since you were just 'born' or created -which ever you prefer- you don't have one. And I think you should be the one to choose your own name, but first you might want to get dressed". As he finished speaking he took one of the duffle bags from the robot behind him and handed it to me and said, "Make sure you put everything that's in that bag on, okay". Then he and the robot left the room leaving me to get dressed. The last thing he said left me feeling very suspicious of the clothing.

After the doctor and his robot left the room I knelt down on the floor and opened the duffle bag. On the very top were a pair of high-heeled boots that would go up to a couple inches above my knees, I decided to just set them to the side for now but I saw that there were holes in the sole of the boot I decided to ask the doctor about them later. Under the boot were a pair of plain black panties and a bra of the same design. I examined them closely to make sure they were just underwear, there wasn't really anything fishy about them so I quickly put them on. Underneath the underwear there was a black shirt that would go down to right above my belly button, there was also a pair of black ankle socks and a black frilly skirt that had blood red trim on the bottom of each frill, it also had two gray belts with black studs that crisscrossed. There was also nothing suspicious about these articles of clothing either. After I had put both the shirt and skirt on I noticed the my power was starting to drain for some reason and I started feeling extremely tired but decide to try to ignore it. Under the skirt, shirt and socks there was a pair of black gloves that went above my elbows and had the same red trim as the skirt around where the glove ended on my arm and around every finger and they also had metal plated studs on my knuckles. Under that there were two black spiked bracelets, I actually really liked them and once I had put them I immediately felt as though I was regaining my energy so I decided to put that on my list of questions to ask . Before I looked at the bottom of the duffle bag I slipped on my boots. When I got to the bottom of the bag I saw that there was a collar or choker or something. When I saw it I got really suspicious and decided to examine it closely and found that I could actually split it in half. After I had opened up the choker I saw that it had a bunch of technology inside of it. As I examined it I figured out that it was a shock collar and my brows furrowed together in anger but than a wicked smile came across my features and I said to myself, "If that fatass thinks he can control ME than he's got another thing coming". As I spoke I ripped out every piece of technology inside the collar, including the locking mechanism to make sure I could take it off. Then I crushed everything that was inside the collar into dust, put the collar on and formulated a plan to get away from that fat bastard.

After I finished getting dressed I grabbed the duffle bag zipped it up and existed the room to see Eggman standing across the hall from the room I was in. "I have a couple of questions for you". I told him once I had his attention. He then replied by saying, "Alright go ahead". "Well first I wanted to know why there were holes in the bottom of my shoes". I said. "Oh, those shoes are actually specially designed, by me of course, but any ways those shoes are actually hover skates, when you run they will activate and air will come out of those shoes allowing you to skate". "Okay I understand, next question why is it that when I was getting dressed I started to feel as though my energy was being drained really fast but once I put on these spiked bracelets I immediately started to feel better, why is that"? I asked, and once I was finished asking that question he smiled and the started to speak. "It's because those bracelets are specially designed inhibitor rings, you have so much power that if you don't wear those you will run out of energy very fast so you must only take them off if absolutely necessary and then you must make sure you take out your enemy as soon as possible". When he finished speaking I nodded in response, then I said, "Alright that's all the questions I had, now then let's go and find a mirror so I can figure out what I wish to be called". To this Eggman spoke before I had the chance to walk off to find a mirror, "Oh you don't need to worry about that it sent Metal here to go find one while you were getting dressed, Metal if you would be so kind as to lead the way". Before it said anything it looked at me for a very long time which caused me to look at it quizzically. Than it said, "Yes, follow me, the mirror is this way". We then proceeded down the hall in silence.

The robot had lead us to a very childish and girly looking room. As I looked around the room I saw the mirror standing in the corner and proceeded to walk towards it. As I looked into the mirror at my reflection I saw a female hedgehog with red eyes with a hint of purple in them. The girl had black quills that went down to the girls butt and her hair was also black. Both the girl's hair and quills had purple and red streaks going through them. The girl had black fur all over her body with the exception of her stomach and chest which had white fur. She had a pretty big bust and very exaggerated curves. As I moved my right hand up toward the mirror the girl starring back at me mimicked my movements, then I whispered to myself what my name would be, "Midnight". "What was that"? I heard Eggman ask from behind me. I turned towards him and said, "Midnight, my name is Midnight, Midnight the Hedgehog".


	2. Chapter 2: Having Fun

Me: Alright, Darkumi back with chapter two of Midnight the Hedgehog I hope you like it. Oh and I almost forgot I wanted to thank lilysash97 for their advice and review. Sorry I don't know if you're a boy or girl XD.

Midnight: WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Me: ~cowers in corner~ okaay, you don't have to yell.

Shadow: Yeah Midnight he was just trying to be nice.

Me: Thank you Shadow. Now if you would be so kind as to do the disclaimer.

Shadow: No prob, Darkumi doesn't own me, Sonic or his friends or our world, SEGA does, he does however own Midnight and this plot.

Me: Very well done Shadow now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Having Fun

~Space Colony ARK~

~Midnight's POV~

As Eggman, Metal Sonic and I walk down the halls of the Space Colony ARK toward Eggman's 'Eggcarrier' as Eggman called it, I had been lost in my own thoughts of trying to figure out how to get away from the manipulative asshole when Eggman started to speak.

"Midnight I need to tell you about the different types of DNA I used to create you and what type of powers they will give you".

"I'm listening". I told him as I looked up at him.

"Well one person I got your DNA from is named Miles 'Tails' Power, his friends usually just call him Tails but that's not important, what's important is that he is a genius and his DNA should have made you one as well". He spoke and the paused to look at me to make sure I was paying attention.

"I understand". I told him so that he would continue.

"Good". He spoke once more and then continued, "Another one of the people whose DNA you have is named Rouge the Bat, other than having a very appealing body, you also should have gained her supersonic hearing, which should make you a great thief just like her".

As he finished his sentence I thought to myself, 'Hm, it seems this guy is an even bigger pervert than I first thought he was'. To make sure he wouldn't think I was thinking anything bad about him I responded with, "Ah I see, well than that should come in handy a lot". I said to him with a very convincing fake smile and then said, "Please, continue".

He smiled at me with a somewhat perverted looking grin that made me want to though up and then continued talking. "The next persons DNA you have is named Silver the hedgehog, with his DNA you should have the ability to use psychokinesis, but since I modified his DNA a bit you should be able to use it on a higher level than Silver".

I nodded in response to show him that I was still listening, than he continued to speak.

"The next one is a bit of a combination, their names are Shadow the hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna. I modified parts of their DNA so that you would have their combined physical strength".

After he said this I decided to ask a question, "And exactly how much physical strength do these two have".

In response to my question Eggman said, "Well their physical strength is somewhat hard to measure, but I can tell you this, they are both immensely strong in their physical strength".

After he stopped speaking I thought to myself, 'I see this must be why he tried to get me to put that shock collar on so that he would be able to control me, well you fat bastard, when we get off this space station you're in for one hell of a surprise'. I then said, "Alright is there anything else I need to know about my DNA".

"Just one", Eggman responded, paused and then said, "The one named Shadow the Hedgehog, and you have the same amount of chaos energy and the same speed when you both have your inhibitor rings on and off. There is actually a being known as Sonic the Hedgehog who believes he is the fastest thing on the planet when in actuality Shadow just lets him believe this so that he can completely destroy his ego one day, I think he's an idiot letting Sonic beat him even though he knows he can destroy him easily even with his inhibitor rings on, if I were him I would have done it long ago".

"It's not just about destroying his ego, it's about destroying his self-esteem, it's about see him break down and cry, about destroying your enemy from the inside out". I told him as we finally walked into the room that was connected to Eggman's Eggcarrier.

He then said, "I still don't understand it". "But any way you are actually able to manipulate the chaos energy within you to make your own attacks with that energy". Like the idiot I knew he was.

"Well it doesn't matter", I said in response and then continued and said, "Can we please just get off this space station, there's nothing to do here". I said sound very agitated.

"Don't worry we'll get down to the planet's surface in a minute but before that I have something I want to give to you". Eggman said with and evil smile on face.

I started to get a bit freaked out because I thought he was going to try and do something perverted to me so I took a quick step back, but instead of coming towards me he went over to Metal and opened up a panel on his chest and pulled out a red gem, to this I looked at him quizzically.

He then turned to me, raised the gem in his hand so I could get a better look and said, "This is what is called a 'Chaos Emerald', there are seven of them in all and there is also a 'Master Emerald' which controls them, there are also seven 'Super Emeralds' that are a bit more powerful than the regular Chaos emeralds. These emeralds are immensely powerful and you and a couple others can harness there power within these emeralds and use it to make your attacks even more powerful. There is also a technique called 'Chaos Control' that will allow you to teleport to any place you have already been if you without using up your own energy if you have one of them in your possession". Eggman informed me about what it was and what it did.

I responded by rising by brow in confusion and asked, "And you're giving it to me".

"Yes I am. Now hurry up and get into the Eggcarrier so we can get back down to Mobius". He said as he threw the red emerald to me and then got into his vehicle.

I then got into the Eggcarrier and smiled at Eggman and said, "Gee thanks doctor, this is really nice of you".

As he started up his ride he said, "Don't worry about it, I would have just used it to power one of my robots again just to have it get destroyed by Sonic and his moronic friends".

Even though I seemed really grateful for this what I was really thinking was. 'Oh man this guy is such a fucking idiot, I can't believe he actually gave me something this powerful, even if he does think he has me under his control". As I came out of my thought and but the hand that had the emerald in it behind my back and it seemingly disappeared. I then noticed that we were almost to the surface of the planet and thought, 'Wow, this thing is actually pretty fast I mean I don't think I was thinking for that long'.

I then proceeded to ask Eggman another question, "So Eggman, how long will it be until we actually get to the planet's surface".

He quickly glanced at me and then looked back in front of him and said, "We should get to my base in about a minute or so". He then looked at me once more as a wicked smile crept across his features and said, "You shouldn't be so impatient Midnight, I promise you once we get there you most certainly won't be bored". "Ah and here it is now, my magnificent base and your new home". He said as he parked his Eggcarrier a few meters away from the front door.

I immediately noticed that his base was an egg shaped dome with the same colors as his jacket. As the three of us walked towards the door I decided to put my plan into action and put on the most innocent act I could muster without feeling sick to my stomach.

"Um Eggman". I said to get his attention. I was standing there with my hands in front of me playing with the bottom of my skirt with my head looking down and continued to speak in the same soft tone, "Um could I talk to you"… "You know, alone". I said while casting my glance over to Metal.

Eggman looked from me to Metal and back then said, "Very well, and I suppose you wish to speak outside". I nodded my head in response still looking down at the ground. Eggman then continued to speak. "Alright, Metal go inside and get Midnight's room ready while we talk".

Metal responded with a nod of his metallic head a salute and the said, "Yes ". Then walked into the egg shaped base to fulfill his orders.

Eggman then turned back around once he made sure Metal was gone and walked toward me stopping three steps away and the put his hand on my shoulder which made me shudder in disgust but he didn't notice.

He then began to speak again and said, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about".

When he finished speaking I took a step back to get my shoulder away from his hand but kept my gaze on the ground. After a couple seconds I spoke, "Well um i-it's about t-this collar". I said faking my stutters.

Eggman put on a confused face and said, "What about it".

I then took my gaze from the ground, furrowed my brows together and looked into his eyes which were shielded by his sunglasses and said, "This collar is a shock collar isn't it".

He then smiled wickedly at me and said, "Why yes, yes it is. It seems you have developed Tails' genius, but if I were you I wouldn't try to take it off, there's a locking mechanism in it and it requires a key to unlock. Which I'm not about to give to you".

It was now my turn to smile wickedly as I started to speak once more, "Oh I don't need the key, you see while I was getting dressed I opened up the collar and ripped every piece of technology out of it, including the locking mechanism". I said as removed the choker from around my neck and the through it on the ground the turned around and started to walk away.

Before I got to the forest I stopped and turned around to see Eggman seething in anger at the thought of knowing he was outsmarted by what he created less than an hour ago. I then smiled again and said, "Oh and thanks for the Chaos Emerald and air skates, I really appreciate it". Then I ran off into the forest leaving one very angry doctor behind.

~Central City~

~Still Midnight POV~

After running through the forest for about five minutes I came to a mountain that was overlooking a city. As I stood there looking at it I thought to myself, 'Hm, maybe if I go there I can have a bit of fun'.

I then walk towards the edge of the mountain with my arms crossed and then let myself fall over the edge. As I fell I adjusted my position and started running down the mountain to avoid getting hurt, when I started to get close to the ground I jumped off the side of the mountain, landed lightly on my feet and then sped away towards the city.

As I ran through the city I spotted a very tall skyscraper and decided to run up it. When I reached the top I walked over to the edge and peered over to look at the street below. When I spotted all the humans and mobians walking down below and thought to myself, 'Let's see, what would be the best way to get these morons attention". I then smiled to myself, lifted my hand, bald it into a fist and punched the concrete wall turning it into ruble.

I then picked up on of the big chunks and moved my hand so it was above the street below and said, "I hope none of you worthless insects get hurt". I then let the rock go and said with a wicked smile, "NOT, HAHAHA".

Once the rock hit the ground it made a small crater in the sidewalk causing everyone to look up immediately. I then jumped up onto the wall and looked down at the people below smiled to myself once more turned around and let myself fall back off the building.

While I was falling I heard some of the people below screaming and yelling for someone to help me, this caused me to start chuckling to myself but I immediately stopped when I saw a blue blur pass me. A few seconds later I was grabbed and another couple seconds later I was being held by a blue hedgehog and we were safely on the ground.

The hedgehog looked down at me and said, "Hey there, are you all right".

I immediately started to get angry and yelled, "Put me down this instant"! I then jumped out of his arms and said, "What the hell is wrong with you, you just ruined my fun you jackass"!

He then looked at me quizzically and said, "You think falling off a skyscraper and endangering your life is fun".

At this I became even angrier and said, "You dumbass, even if I hadn't landed on my feet from that fall I would have been perfectly fine"! I then crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back to him and said, "What the hell is your name anyway".

He the smile a really cocky smile and gave a thumbs up and said, "My name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing on the planet".

I then thought to myself, 'Wow this guy is completely full of himself. Hm maybe I can have a little fun with him'. "So you're the fastest thing in the world huh". I said to him after I finished my thoughts.

He then said, "Yep, I sure am".

"Well than if you're the fastest thing is the world you'll be able to dodge this"! I said as I threw a punch to his face. Even though I gave him a bit of a warning he didn't even move an inch. That is he didn't move until my fist connected with his face and sent him flying into a building across the street. As he started to get a smirk appeared on my face and I crossed my arms and started to walk over to him and said, "Ha, fastest thing in the world my ass".

"Who are you, I don't ever remember seeing you around here before". Sonic said as he struggled to get up.

I smirked at him once more and said, "My name is Midnight, Midnight the Hedgehog, and the reason you've never seen me before is because I was technically 'born' today".

He then looked at me confused and said, "What, how is that even possible, you're like 15. For that to be true you would have to be an artificial life form like Sha-". His eye then grew wide with realization.

"That's right". I said with a smile. "I am actually an artificial life form. I was made my Eggman, he use the DNA of the people named Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails to create me".

"WHAT". I heard a voice yell from behind that was obviously a child's.

When I turned around I saw a pink female hedgehog, a silver and a black and red hedgehog who were both male, a purple cat, a white bat, a red echidna, and a yellow two-tailed kitsune who I assumed was the one who spoke.

The black and red hedgehog the stepped forward and said, "So I guess that means you're working for Eggman".

"Ha, once I found out he was going to try and control me with a shock collar I use his own invention to outsmart and then when we got down to the planet from the ARK I rubbed it in his fat face then ran away." I told the hedgehog. "Oh, and he was even stupid enough to give me his chaos emerald". I added to show how stupid the doctor was.

The two-tailed kitsune then asked, "You have a chaos emerald"?

"I sure do kid". I said as I took the emerald out to show them but I quickly put it back and said, "But that doesn't matter right now". "So I guess that some of you are the ones who's DNA I have inside me, and if that's the case I suppose that means that you all hate me right".

"Not really". Said the ruby eyed hedgehog.

"Wait what"? I asked confused

"Well there's really no reason at all for us to hate you". He said answering my question.

I then got anger and said, "Do you really expect me to believe that. I'm basically just a clone of all of you created to be both better than you and created to be the ultimate weapon to destroy everything you know and love, I even beat the crap out of your friend for no reason at all". I said pointing to the beaten blue hedgehog behind me and then continued, "After all that do you really expect me to believe you don't hate me".

"You can believe whatever you want". He said, and then he added, "Oh and that guy's not my friend".

This cause me to get even angrier and I pushed off from my spot on the sidewalk and tried to punch the red eyed hedgehog but he blocked by crossing his arms over his face.

The echidna then yelled, "Shadow". And tried to attack me but I kicked him it the building behind me. A cyan aura then encased my left foot and I was lifted into the air upside down exposing my panties.

The purple cat then yelled at the silver hedgehog, "Silver, what the hell is wrong with you".

He then replied by saying, "What, what did I do".

"You know what you did". She told him.

While they were bickering I was thinking to myself, 'This is the extent of his psychokinesis, how pathetic'. I then broke free and a red and purple aura surrounded my body and I began to float in the air. I then prepared my attack and when it was ready I yell, "PYSCHIC CLONES". Then five shadows that had the same shape and aura as me surrounded the two. I then yelled, "ATTACK". And in seconds the two of them were rendered unconscious. They would have been killed but a kick to my back broke my focus. I then turned around to see that the bat was the one who did it.

The two-tailed brat the flew up to her and said, "Rouge I think it would be a good idea for us to work together on this one, she really strong".

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but I think you're right Tails". She said responding to the kids comment.

I then rolled my eyes and then lifted my arms towards the two and encased them in my aura so they would be immobilized. I then brought my hands together causing them to fly towards each other with incredible speed which caused them to hit their heads against each other's causing them to fall unconscious.

I then let their limp bodies fall to the ground and then slowly floated down to the ground myself. I then heard a girl's voice yell, "You'll pay for hurting my Sonikku". I then turned around to see the pink hedgehog running at me with a hammer.

I then closed my eyes and when she swung the hammer to hit me I caught it with one finger. When I opened my eyes the look on her face was one of complete disbelief. I then said, "Good bye". I then flicked my finger sending her flying down the street.

I then started chuckling to myself but then heard another person yell, "You're gonna pay for all the destruction you've caused". This voice was obviously male.

I turned around once more to see the echidna about to punch me with his right hand but I caught it with my left and said to him, "You call that a punch, I'll show you a punch". I then drew my right hand back to hit him but before I could I saw a black blur and it grabbed my arm. Before I knew it I was face down on the ground with my arm being painfully pulled behind my back by the black and red hedgehog holding me down.

He then said to the echidna in a deep and dark voice, "Go and wake the others up". The echidna nodded in response and went to scrape his friends off the pavement.

By the time he got back with all his friends I was still struggling to get from under the hedgehog. I then yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME".

His only response was, "Not until you calm down".

I was now starting to grow angrier very fast and I was also building up a lot of chaos energy as I continually yelled, "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GEEEEEET OOOOOOOFF". I then felt something hard hit me in the head which slowly sent me into unconsciousness. The last thing I said before everything went dark was, "I am soooo not ha…ving fun…".


	3. Chapter 3: Not Just a Weapon

Me: Hey I'm back, sorry I haven't uploaded recently I kinda been on YouTube and I just got a new game so… Yeah.

Midnight: All you're doing is making excuses.

Shadow: Yeah, I mean you could just put the game down and stop being lazy.

Me: Hey, I thought you were on my side Shadow.

Shadow: I am on no one's side but my own.

Me: -_- Whatever, sense you two have done the disclaimer already I'll do it.

Midnight: Wow, taking our advice already, I'm somewhat proud of you.

Me: ~sighs~ Whatever, I don't own Shadow or anyone from his world SEGA does but I do own Midnight and the plot of this story, now let's get on with it.

Chapter 3: Not Just a Weapon

~Central City~

~Shadow's POV~

After I had knocked the female hedgehog that had attacked us out I picked her up bridal style and turned to everyone else and said, "It would probably be a good idea to get her out of the city and to someplace where there are less people because I'm pretty sure that when she wakes up she's going to be royally pissed".

"I'll say she will, I mean you almost broke her arm and knocked her out, she probably has a concussion". Rouge said responding in her usual annoying fashion.

"Well that doesn't really matter right now". Tails said putting an end to the fight that was about to start before it did. "What matters now is that we get her out of here, but where exactly are we supposed to take her". He asked looking up at me.

I looked down at him with a questioning face and thought to myself, 'Oh come on Tails, considering you're supposed to be a genius I'd think it would be obvious of where were going to take here'.

Tails' eyes then started to grow larger with realization and said, "No, there is no way in hell were taking her to my place, I won't allow it I refuse".

"Oh come on Tails". Sonic said to his adopted little brother to try and convince him, "Who else do we know lives in a secluded area besides Knuckles, I mean we can't take her to Angle Island, she could destroy the master emerald or worse use its power for herself".

Tails then looked at the ground and sighed in defeat and reluctantly said, "Fine we can take her to my house, but where tying her up when we get there, I don't want here destroying my stuff".

I nodded my head and said, "That's a reasonable request but I'm not really sure rope will hold he".

He then looked at me and said, "It better or you're paying for a replacement for everything she breaks".

I shrugged and said, "Whatever". I then shifted the girl in my arms so that I could hold her with just my right arm, I then put my left arm behind my back and pulled out my green chaos emerald and said, "Chaos Control". A bright green light then surrounded all of us and when it died down we were in front of Tails' workshop/house.

Tails then walk up to the front door and opened it to let us all in. Tails then told me to go put her in the bed of the guest room and wait for him to come back with some rope. When he came into the room he tossed me the rope and said, "Here you go Shadow, make sure you tie here up tight".

I responded my turning my back to him and saying, "I know what I'm doing Tails, why don't you just go make some tea for everyone or something".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah". He said as he walked away down the hall leaving me to tie the girl up.

I then said to myself, "I really don't know why he want to tie her up, I mean she could just get out of it without making a sound using he psychokinesis". I then finish tying her up and walk out of the room making sure to close the door behind me.

As I left the room I saw everyone sitting in the living room of Tails' house and they all had their eyes on the floor. I then walk down the hall towards them, "What the hell's wrong with all of you, you act like someone just died". I said as I took a seat next to Rouge on Tails' couch.

Rouge then spoke up and said, "That's because someone technically did die".

I looked at her quizzically and said, "And that would be".

"Our pride". Knuckles answered.

I looked at all of them and then said, "You're kidding. Right"?

"Hey we got our asses handed to us by one person and that person was a girl and she's technically a newborn, Eggman couldn't even do that much damage with one of his robot armies." Knuckles said. "Plus you're the only one who doesn't even have a scratch on him so where the hell were you during that fight"?

"I was keeping my distance to find out what her fighting style was like and to try and find an opening like you idiots should have done". I answered with an emotionless look on my face.

"You couldn't have told us this you jerk". Knuckles said, his voice starting to rise in volume.

"You've been fighting long enough to do this without having someone tell you to do it Knucklehead". I said using the nickname he hated so much and then added, "And keep it down you'll wake her up".

"I DON'T CARE IF I WAKE THE WHOLE WORLD UP, AND DON'T CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD"! Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs until his face turned as red as the rest of his body. I just sat there rubbing my temples to quell the grow headache I was getting from hearing his annoying voice

~Midnight's POV~

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling but it was drowned out as immense pain rushed to my head. "Ah damn it, my fucking head". I said as I tried to move my arms to hold it but found that I couldn't. I quickly sat up and looked down at my body to see I was tied up with rope, I then looked around me to see that I was in a bed in someone house.

I strained my ears to see if I could recognize any of the voices speaking and I was able to recognize them as the mobians that I had fought with in the Central City. I smiled and said to myself, "Wow, how stupid could they be, I mean they honestly believe they can hold me with simple rope". I then got mad and thought, 'They must be mocking me because I got careless while fighting them. Well I'll show them not to mock me". I then used my psychokinesis to untie my binding and silently jumped of the bed I had been sleeping in.

I then walked over to the bedroom door and silently opened it and peaked out to see that they were all drinking tea and the echidna was yelling something about being called a knucklehead. I then smile wickedly to myself and crouched down so I could get out of the room without being seen. I then started charging a chaos energy attack and when they all had there tea cups in their hands I whispered, "Chaos Needles". And flung my hand towards them and sent the attack their way.

In a matter of second all the cups except for the one the black hedgehog had shattered in their hands. They all turned my way to see me walking down the hall toward them. The echidna ran to me and tried to punch me but I smacked him into the bathroom and kept walking, the entire time I had my eye locked in a death glare with the black hedgehog. When I reached the end of the hall I kept walking towards the front door of the house while glaring at the hedgehog that knocked me out.

Once my hand touched the door knob the hedgehog spoke up and said, "And where do you think you're going".

I looked over my shoulder so he could see my left eye and said, "That's none of your fucking business". I then opened the door and said. "But if you must know I want to be alone". I then walked out the door and slammed it as hard as I could and ran off into the forest.

~Shadow's POV~

When the female hedgehog slammed the door a smirk appeared on my face but quickly disappeared when Rouge stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips and said, "Go after her".

"And why would I do that". That was my only response plus the added blank stare.

Rouge rolled her eyes and said, "Because she could hurt someone or Eggman could try and get her back".

I looked at her, sighed and said, "Okay one: she said she wanted to be alone so I doubt she would go somewhere where there are people. And second: She can take care of herself, besides even if Eggman did capture her I'm pretty sure she would rather die than do what he wants her to".

By this time she seemed to be getting angry but she calmed herself down and said, " Looked Shadow you'd better go after her because if you don't I will steal your inhibitor ring and launch them into deep space".

I furrowed my brows at her and said, "You wouldn't".

"I can and you know I will". She continued her threat

I sighed in defeat and stood up from my seat and said, "Fine I'll go after her gees you don't have to be such a bitch about it".

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"? She yelled as I started walking to the door.

I sweatdropped at this and said, "Uh I said I have to get going before I get ditched". I then ran out the door and into the forest before I got into any trouble.

As I ran I heard her yell, "YEHA THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID".

~Midnight's POV~

As I ran through the forest I was thinking to myself, 'Damn it I can't believe I got so careless in that fight against those idiots if they hadn't distracted me from that black hedgehog I would have beaten the shit out of him. Uh, this sucks so much'. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by a rustling sound behind me.

As I glanced back I saw the black hedgehog chasing me which only made me angrier. He then yelled, "Hey wait up".

I turned my head and raised my hand and flipped him off. I then increased my speed and started to weave in and out of the trees to try and lose him. As I glanced back again I saw he was still behind me and he had a smirk on his face that pissed me off even more. I then decided to try and lose him by jumping through the trees, this also failed.

I soon started to see a clearing in front of us and got an idea. I jumped into the middle of the clearing and when he jumped in after me I turned around and punched him in the face right into the tree he had jumped from, I the said, "Why the hell are you following".

He stood back up, started walking towards me and said, "Because I need to make sure you don't hurt anyone and that you don't get caught by Eggman".

"When he got to me I punched him in the face back toward the tree and said, "Why the hell do you care I'm just a weapon made for destruction and a clone of you and your friend's. You should hate me, I mean I beat the living shit out of your friend's, you shouldn't care at all".

He then got back up, started walking towards me again and said, "Like I said I Have no reason to hate someone I have just meet, besides I only consider the bat to be my friend. Plus you shouldn't talk about yourself like that you're not just a weapon or a clone of us".

As he said that tears started to appear in my eyes and when he got to me I tried to punch him with my right hand but he caught and I said, "That a lie it has to be, I have no other purpose but to be a weapon". I then tried to punch him with my left hand but he caught that one to.

I then sank to my knees and he let go of my fists. I then covered my face with my hands and started to cry and asked, "Why. Why don't you hate me, tell me why".

He then knelt in front of me and moved my hand from my face and made me look at him. He then said, "It's because were the same. That tank Eggman made you in, I was made in it first. And that means if you're just a weapon and a clone than so am I. look you may have been made to be a weapon but that doesn't mean you have to be one, you can create your own purpose for existing. Everyone does it and being immortal and ageless like me you have all of eternity to find one".

After he was done talking he smirked at me and brought me into a hug to let me finish crying. While he was hugging me I had thought, 'Wow I didn't expect him to be the type to comfort others, oh well guess I was wrong.' Once I was done crying I pulled away from him stood up and said, "Um thank you and uh sorry for, you know attacking you".

He stood up, smirked, crossed his arms and said, "No problem and you can repay me by telling no one about this, I'm not really the sentimental type".

Before I answered I thought, 'Okay I guess I was right'. When I finish my thought I said, "Yeah you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about this, I'm good with no one knowing at all".

"Good, now we should be getting back to the others". He said as he turned his back and started walking towards the forest.

Before I started after him I thought, 'Huh, it feels good to know there's someone who doesn't just think of me as a weapon'. I then smiled to myself and started to run after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Me: Hey, Darkumi here and I'm back with chapter four, OH YEAH.

Midnight: You don't have to get so hyped, it's just the fourth chapter.

Shadow: Yeah, and what was with that sentimental crap at the end of the third chapter.

Midnight: Yeah you made me look like a complete wimp.

Sonic: Hey guy's, whatcha talkin about.

Shadow: Go away Sonic no one likes you.

Midnight: Yeah, why don't you go die in a ditch somewhere.

Sonic: Gee's you don't have to be so mean.

Me: Sonic just do the disclaimer and then get the hell out of here.

Sonic: Fine, Darkumi doesn't own me, my friends or my world; SEGA does, although he does own Midnight and the plot of this story.

Me: Alright good, now go away you conceded douche.

Sonic: Fine. ~walks out of the room~

Me: Alright, now let's get this chapter started.

Chapter 4: Intorductions

~Mystic Ruins- Outside Tails' House~

~Midnight's POV~

We walked out of the woods and were now standing in front of the house once more. I sighed and turned to the ruby eyed hedgehog and said, "I'm going to have to apologize aren't I".

All he did as a response was turn to me, shrug and say, "I'm pretty sure that's up to you, but I'm pretty sure all of them are going to forgive you, well everyone except for Knuckles. He's kind of a hot head who's proud of his strength and you really embarrassed him, so he's going to be really pissed".

"Oh well, I just hope he's smart enough to not try and attack me again, that is if he's not still knock out from me slapping him into the tub". I said as we walked to the front door.

"Hahaha, that was actually pretty funny, I had a really hard time holding in my laughter when you did that". He said laughing at the echidna's pain.

This actually started to make me laugh and I said, "Heh, yeah I guess I was kinda funny".

When we got to the door of the house the black and red hedgehog grabbed the door knob and opened the door revealing everyone sitting in the living room of the house. As we walked through the door I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away from them.

The bat stood up from where she was sitting, put her hands on her hips, walked over to the black hedgehog, got in his face and said, "What the hell took you so long to get back and why does she look like she's been crying, what did you do to here".

"I didn't do anything to here and as for what took so long and why she looks like she's been crying that is a secret between the two of us, so it's none of your business". Was this was all he said as an explanation.

The bat then rolled her eyes then turned to me and asked, "He didn't do anything bad to you did he"?

"Uh, no he didn't do anything to me, I'm perfectly fine". I said in response to his question.

She smiled at me and said, "Good, because Shadow can be a real jerk sometimes".

I smiled back but I quickly disappeared and I said, "Oh, um, I kinda wanted to apologize for uh, you know beating the crap out of you guys. I just kinda got pissed, so uh, yeah I'm sorry".

"HA, you owe me twenty bucks Knuckles". The bat said victoriously.

The echidna then got out his wallet and took out twenty dollars and gave it to her. I look at the two of them and said, "Okay why did he just give you twenty dollars".

She responded by saying, "We made a bet that when you came back if you apologized within thirty minutes then he would owe me twenty dollars if not I would owe him twenty dollars".

I looked at her with a completely blank face and said, "Really, you bet on whether or not I would apologize, uh whatever, anyway I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Midnight, Midnight the Hedgehog and you all already know I was made to be the Ultimate Weapon and considering I was 'born' less than three hours ago there's not really much I can say about myself except that I like to fight. So nice to meet you, I guess".

The bat then stepped forward grabbed my hand shook it and said, "Well I'll start first, My name is Rouge, Rouge the Bat, I'm a treasure huntress, thief and a top agent a G.U.N, it's nice to meet you to".

After she was done the pink hedgehog stood up and walked towards me and said, "My name is Amy Rose and I'm Sonic's girlfriend, so if you try to steal him from me I beat you upside the head with my hammer".

I shivered in disgust at being with that egotistical hedgehog and said, "You don't have to worry about me trying to steal him from you, trust me he's so not my type".

She perked up and a giant smile came to her face and she said, "Great, if that's the case I'm sure we can become great friends". As she finished speaking she brought me into a big hug and almost squeezed the life out of me.

After she let me go the cat stood up and came over to me and said, "I'm Blaze, Blaze the Cat and I'm a pyromancer from the future. Fire actually runs through my body and lets me control it at will".

I smirked and said, "Huh, so you're from the future and you have the ability to control fire, pretty cool, anyway nice to meet ya".

She smirked in response and said, "Same to you, you're pretty cool when you're not trying to kill me".

I sweatdropped and an awkward smile came to my face as I said, "Heh, yeah, again I'm really sorry about that".

"Heheh, don't worry about it, all is forgiven". She said as she sat back down.

Next was the silver hedgehog. He stood up, walked over to me and said, "My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog, I'm also from the future and as you already know my power is psychokinesis".

I smirked and said, "Oh yeah you used it to lift me upside down and showed my panties to everyone who was there".

He immediately turned red and said, "Um, yeah, sorry about that, it really wasn't my intention".

"Hmph, don't worry about it I've already gotten my revenge by embarrassing you by showing you that my psychokinesis is way stronger than yours". I said smiling cockily with my arms crossed.

He then faced me once again and said, "Oh yeah, I was actually hoping you could help me train up my psychokinesis so I could get stronger".

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Well I'm not much of a teacher but I can try".

He then got really excited and said, "Great, thanks".

He then took his seat and the twin-tailed kitsune came over to me and said, "Hi, my name is Miles 'Tails' Power but everyone just calls me Tails. I'm the mechanic of the group and I love to make new things that could help us and since you're technically as smart as I am maybe you could come and help me out sometime".

I smiled at the kid and said, "Yeah that sounds like it would be pretty fun and helpful, so maybe I will come and help you out sometime".

"GREAT". He yelled as he jumped back into his seat.

The echidna stepped forward looking angry and said, "I'm knuckles the Echidna and I'm the last of my kind and the guardian of the Master Emerald. And you better watch yourself because the next time we fight I'm going to be the winner".

He then turned around and walk back to his chair and I thought, 'Okay, should have expected that'.

The blue hedgehog than came over and said, "Like I said when we first met I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing on the planet".

He then smirked at me and I thought, 'God, this guy is so conceded'. I then said, "Yeah I really don't care who you are, but since you claim to be the fastest thing on the planet you should be able to beat me in a race. Although I don't feel like humiliating you right now so maybe some other time"

He then furrowed his brows together in frustration and walked back to his seat with a hmph. As he walked to his seat I smiled and thought to myself, 'Well it looks like I've humiliated him without even trying, hurray for me'.

The ruby eyed hedgehog than got in front of me with his arms crossed and said in a really dark and deep voice, "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the Ultimate Life Form. As you already know I am the artificial life form that was made before you in the same tank and I was made in it fifty years ago. Right now I am one of the top agents at G.U.N and I work on the same team as Rouge and our team is name Team Dark. Hmm, actually since Omega had to be put into hibernation mode and you need a job why don't you come work at G.U.N with us on our team, with our recommendations Commander Towers should put you on our team immediately".

When she heard this Rouge immediately jumped out of her seat, ran towards us, pushed Shadow out of the way, clasped both my hands in hers and said, "Yeah, you should come join us it'll be really fun and if you do I'll finally have someone to talk to during the missions. Oh please, come on what do you say".

I lifted a brow at her and sweatdropped and said, "I don't know I mean its jus…".

Before I could finish my sentence she said, "There will be fighting".

Once she said that I immediately responded with, "I'm in".

She jumped up and cheered, "YES, this is gonna be so fun".

I interrupted her celebrating by saying, "But I don't have anywhere to stay".

She turned to me and said, "Don't worry about it you can stay at my house". She then looked me over from top to bottom and back again then said, "But we should get you some more clothes you can't always walk around in that".

I responded to this by saying, "But I don't have any money".

She smiled at me and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for everything. We can go right now, Amy, Blaze you two coming with".

They both stood up and said at the same time, "Of course".

Before they could leave the house I said, "WAIT, my inhibitor rings aren't going to match with a lot of clothing and I don't feel comfortable without my hover skates".

Tails stood up, came over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you can buy new bracelets and we can modify then into inhibitor rings and change any shoes you get into hover skates".

I blinked at him and then blushed at my stupidity and said, "Oh, right. Okay I guess we can go now".

The girls all said at the same time, "Alright, time to go SHOPPING"!

When we got out the door Amy pulled out a cell phone and said, "I'll invite Cream and tell her to meat us there".

I then asked, "Hey why don't we just run and fly there, wouldn't that be faster"?

Rouge looked back at me and said, "We would but Amy can't run as fast as you and Blaze and she definitely can't fly".

I then asked, "Well why don't I just do this". I then walked towards Amy and picked her up bridal style and she started blushing fiercely and I asked, "Now can we run or fly there".

Rouge shrugged and said, "Alright let's get going".

She the spread her wings jumped a few feet in the air and flew off. Blaze then took off running after her then I started running after them and quickly got in front of them. Amy's grip around my neck started to get really tight. By the time we got to the mall I was gasping for air.

I looked at Amy and said between breaths, "Gees… Amy… You didn't… have to… hold on so… tight…I wasn't going to… Drop you".

She looked at me with an awkward smile on her face and said, "Heh, sorry I guess I'm just not used to going that fast yet".

When she stopped talking a child's voice yelled, "HEY GUY'S, OVER HERE".

We then looked behind us to see a little rabbit running towards us with a chao floating behind her. Amy walked up to her to greet her and said, "Hey Cream, long time, no see".

The rabbit the laughed and said, "We saw each other yesterday Amy". She then looked behind Amy at me then asked her, "Is she the one you were telling me about over the phone".

Amy nodded in response then the rabbit walked over to me and but here hand out and said, "Hi there, my name is Cream the Rabbit, it's very nice to meet you".

Right after she said that I thought, 'Wow she's a really polite kid'. I then took her hand and said, "Hey, my names Midnight the Hedgehog, it's nice to meet you to". I then turned my attention to the chao floating above her, I poked him in the stomach and said, "And who's this little guy".

The girl gave a huge smile and answered, "That's Cheese, he's my best friend".

I smile at her then looked back at the chao, poked him once more and let him grab my finger then shook it up and down and said, "Well it's nice to meet you to Cheese".

The chao responded by saying, "Chao, chao".

Everyone then laughed and Rouge said, "Well now that you're all introduced let's get shopping".

Everyone then yelled, "ALRIGHT, LET'S GO".

As we walked to the entrance I thought to myself, 'Hmm, this might not be as bad as I initially thought'. I then smiled to myself as we walked into the mall.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping can be Fun

Me: Hey, I'm back I guess it's been a while huh.

Shadow: It's been a while? You were gone for over a week, where the hell were you?

Me: Well I've been playing Pokémon y and I kinda lost track of time. It's a pretty fun game.

Midnight: (-_-), you were gone for over a week because a one game?

Me: Uhh, yeah. Is that bad?

Shadow: Yes, yes it is.

Rouge: Did you at least beat the game.

Me: No, I only have five badges, but never mind that, Rouge, disclaimer please.

Rouge: Alright, Darkumi doesn't own anyone from the Sonic world, SEGA does. Although he does own Midnight and the plot of this story.

Chapter 5: Shopping can be Fun

~Central City Mall~

~Midnights POV~

After we had been walking through the mall for about ten minutes I finally decided to ask, "Rouge were exactly are we going."

She looked back at me with a bit of a perverted smile and said, "Where going to Panty Land." I looked at here quizzically and asked, "What?"

Amy looked at me and said, "She means Victoria Secrets."

"What's so secret about it." I asked as I raised a brow.

"There's nothing really secret about the store." She said as she looked forward once more, "It's called that because they sell woman's underwear."

"Oh, okay I get it now." I said I realization.

"Good." Rouge said. "Now before we get there I need to ask, do either you bra or panties not fit right? Are they too big or too small?"

When she asked that my cheeks immediately turned bright red. I hesitated for a bit then said, "Um, well my bra is a bit loose."

"Yeah I thought it would be." She said and I raised a brow at the comment, "Eggman most likely thought that if you were a girl you would probably have the same sized breast as me, I'm actually surprised that your breast are smaller than mine."

"Okay, for some reason I am really offended by that. I mean seriously not everyone can be as lucky as you miss big tits."

When I had said that everyone started to laugh and Rouge said between laughs, "I- I'm sorry, hahah, I didn't mean it that way."

"Well it's too late for that." I told her, "That comment really hurt, and I don't even know why."

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you why you felt hurt by the comment later." She said as we stop in front of 'Panty Land' as Rouge likes to call it. She then said, "Where here, so let's go and get you some really sexy underwear."

Amy the spoke up and said, "Um, Rouge I think it would be better to let her pick the kind of underwear she want." She then looked at me and asked, "So what kind of colors do you like."

I thought for a moment and then said, "Black, blood and crimson red, dark purple, gray, and green."

"Alright." Blaze said as we entered the store, "Let's find someone to take you measurements and after that Amy, Rouge and I will go find some underwear for you to try on while Cream stays with you in the dressing room."

"Great." I said with very little enthusiasm.

After looking around for someone to help us a porcupine with a very nice figure and a huge bust came over to us and said, "Hello there is there something I can help you all with."

Rouge stepped forward and said as she pointed at me, "Yes you can, you see my friend here need to get here breast size checked and maybe her waist size too, just so we know the proper sizes to get for her."

"Alright, follow me to a changing room and I'll take you measurements." She said as she started walking.

As we go to the changing room everyone piled in and even though I could fit all of us with room to spare I said, "Can you guy's please just wait outside the dressing room."

They all just shrugged and walked out, "Thank you." I said as I turned to the person who was going to take my measurements and said, "All right let's get this over with, oh I forgot to ask, what's your name."

She smiled at me and said, "My name is Dianna, now if you wouldn't mind taking your clothes and underwear off we can get started."

When she said my face turned almost as red as Knuckles fur and I asked, "Wait, why do I have to take my underwear off."

"It helps to make sure make sure I can get the most accurate measurement." She said still smiling.

I sighed and said, "Alright I understand." I then started striping to my birthday suit.

Once I had all my clothes off she told me, "Okay good now turn around and lift your arms and I'll start taking your measurements."

I did as she said and saw the measuring tape wrap around my chest. She moved it under and above my chest and said, "Alright you're about a 34C." She then move the measuring tape to my waist and hips and when she was done she told me, "Okay you're 26in so you can go with either small or medium sized panties."

"Great." I said covering my chest with my arms. I then asked, "Can I put my clothes back on now."

"Nope." She said with the same big smile. She then pulled some white skimpy looking underwear out of her smock and said, "You're going to have to try some underwear on so go ahead and put this on."

"Why?" I asked looking at her quizzically.

"Because we can't have you trying on the merchandise without anything underneath if you're not going to buy them."

"Huuh, fine I'll put them on." I said in slight annoyance.

"Okay, and while you're putting that on I'll inform your friends about your measurements." She said as she walked out of the changing room.

After I had put the underwear on I sat down on the bench that was in the dressing room and a few seconds later I heard Creams voice say, "Midnight is it okay for me to come in now?"

"Yeah, come on in Cream." I said in response to her question.

When she came in I asked, "So what's up Cream?"

"Oh, nothing really." She said. She then sat next to me and asked, "So how are you enjoying our shopping trip so far."

"Oh it great." I answered sarcastically and then said, "I love sitting in a dressing room waiting to be brought underwear by my friends while waiting in a pair of overly slutty underwear."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Her saying this made me sigh deeply and I then said even more sarcastically then the last time in hopes that she would hear the sarcasm in my voice, "Yes Cream, I am have the time of my so far four hour life. This to me will be one of my most cherished memories."

The little bunny girl's smile got even bigger and she said, "Yeah, I'll make this one of my most cherished memories to."

She then looked at me with her big eyes and even bigger smile which made me smile back at her and say, "You are just far too innocent."

"I am?" She asked looking at me with a brow arched.

Before I could answer her Blaze, Amy, and Rouge walked in each holding enough underwear to fill their arms. They then put the underwear down on the bench next to me and Rouge said, "Alright go ahead and try these on."

I looked at her quizzically and asked, "You want me to try on all of these? That will take forever."

She then smiled at me and said, "Well I guess you should get started the."

I sighed, stood up from the bench and started to try on the underwear. After about an hour I finished trying on all of them I asked Rouge, "Okay I've tried all of them on, are we done now?"

"Well were done with underwear, just go ahead and put on one of the pairs and give me the price tag and I'll go pay for all of them." She said while scooping up some of the underwear.

I quickly took of the skimpy pair of underwear I had been forced to wear and picked up a black pair of panties and a matching bra. While I was putting them on Rouge said, "Well it seems someone's a little less shy about being naked in front of her friends."

When I was done putting the underwear on I ripped of the tags, gave them to Rouge and said, "As long as it's just girls I don't really see a reason to be shy about it anymore."

"Well that's good." She said. After Rouge, Amy and Blaze had rounded up all the underwear she said, "Now go ahead and get dressed while we get this stuff paid for."

Blaze, Amy and Rouge then left but Cream had decided to wait for me to get dressed. After I was fully clothed Cream and I left the dressing room and walked over to the others who were waiting at the entrance to the store. I then asked Rouge, "Okay where to next."

"Next up is a clothing store." She answered

During the next couple of hour we went to a clothing store, shoe store, jewelry store –which for some reason I couldn't figure out made Rouge fawn over every piece of jewelry she saw and she also made me get my ears pierced-and the last store we had gone to was a dress store which I did not particularly like, mainly because they had made me try on really girly dresses although I did not mind the Lolita dresses as long as they were dark colors.

As we were walking through the mall I looked up at Rouge and asked, "So were done now right."

"Yep." She answered quickly and then said, "But I'm a bit hungry so why don't we…"

"BOOM."

Before she could finish her sentence an explosion went off. I quickly handed the shopping bags I was carrying to Amy and ran off toward the explosion. When I reached the center of the mall something was fired at my feet making me stop immediately.

After I had stopped I looked up to see Eggman. I furrowed my brow together and said, "Eggman what the hell are you doing here."

By the time I finished speaking the others had arrived and Eggman said, "Well Midnight I would think that would be pretty obvious to you. I've come to retrieve my weapon."

"What the hell makes you think I go back with you when I already left, besides I've figured out that just because you made me to be a weapon doesn't me that's all I am." I told while intensifying the look in my eyes.

"Ha and exactly who told you that, Shadow. Please the only thing you were made for was to be a weapon, my weapon. In other words, I own you." He said with an evil smile on his face.

When he had spoken the last part of his sentence something inside me snapped and my body quickly took on my red and purple aura and my eyes appeared to be on fire. I then put my right hand out in front of me and created a small orb of chaos energy and said, "Chaos Weapon, Katana mode." After I had said that the orb of chaos energy quickly took on the form of a katana blade.

I then took the hilt of the blade, shot of from the spot where I was standing and sliced Eggman's Eggcarrier in half but it didn't explode and Eggman said, "Ha, how pathetic you couldn't even cut through my Eggcarrier."

I just looked at him blankly and then took to cutting through his Eggcarrier at every angle possible. After about twenty cuts I landed kneeling in front of my friends with my back to my so called 'creator'. I then stood up, looked back at him over my shoulder, raised my left hand then snapped my fingers and said, "Chaos Explosion." When I had snapped my fingers his Eggcarrier exploded and the explosion was huge but I contained it in a small area by creating a force field with my psychokinesis.

As the smoke started to clear up I started to walk into the center of the explosion where I knew Eggman would most likely be. As all of the smoke cleared up I was standing above Eggman while he was looking up at me in fear. He then stuttered to ask, "H-how d-did you d-do that."

I looked down at him with a completely emotionless expression and responded, "With my chaos weapons I can force chaos energy into anything I cut." As I said that I swung my blade and made a long gash from Eggman's forearm to the back of his hand and then continued to speak, "After I've forced chaos energy into something with a little snap of my fingers the things I've cut will immediately explode." I then snapped my fingers and the back of his hand and forearm explode but not enough to blow of his arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Eggman screamed in pain when his arm exploded.

I then switched my blade to my left hand, pointed the tip of my katana towards the ground and then quickly stabbed his right hand yanked the blade out and then quickly snapped my fingers causing a hole to form in the same place I had stabbed also causing him to scream in pain again.

I then switched my blade back to my right hand and put the tip to Eggman's forehead and said, "Now listen carefully. If you ever come near me again and say anything about you owning me whether I'm there or not I will force so much chaos energy into your body that when I snap my fingers there won't even be the tiniest amount of blood splatter. Do you understand?"

He then stuttered to say, "Y-yes I-I understand."

I then moved my blade away from him and then let go of the hilt but before it hit the ground the weapon faded into nothingness. I then raised my leg in a kicking position and aimed at his head and when I swung my leg I said, "Good, now be gone." I then kicked him out of the hole in the roof that he made knowing that Metal Sonic or one of his robots was most likely waiting outside just in case he needed help containing me. As I watched him fly through the hole I knew my assumption was correct when something flew up and caught Eggman and flew away from the mall.

I then turned to my friends who had walked up behind me and said, "Well I doubt I'll be seeing him again."

"Well maybe you won't but I would stay on guard, Eggman can be pretty persistent." Amy said a bit skeptically.

Rouge then added, "Yeah, he's not one to be deterred from getting what he wants."

I shrugged and said, "Well if he does show his face to me again I'll just follow through with my threat."

Rouge then smirked at me and said, "Wow I sure am glad were not on your bad side anymore."

After she said that we all laughed and afterwards Amy said, "Well then why don't we go ahead and get something to eat."

I responded by saying. "Hm, I'm not really all that hungry. I kinda just want to go to sleep; I've used way too much energy today." After I spoke I let out a big yawn.

"Well then I guess we might as well head to my place." Rouge said as she turned others and told them, "If you guy want to get something to eat go ahead, me and Midnight can carry the bags back to my place."

As she said that we moved to take the bags from the others. When we had all the bags Amy asked, "Are you guys sure you can carry all those bags by yourselves."

"I may be completely exhausted but carrying bags is still no problem for me." I told her while lifting the shopping bags up and down to show I could carry them myself.

Rouge then said, "Yeah you guys don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine."

We then started towards the entrance to the mall and waved back at our friends as we left walked out of the mall to see the sun setting

I then decided to ask Rouge, "So how far is it to your house exactly?"

"Well I actually live in the city so it's not that far, but anyway did you have fun with the shopping trip."

I smiled and thought back to how I beat the crap out of Eggman and said, "Oh yeah, I had tons of fun, who knew shopping could be that fun."

"You're talking about the part where you beat the shit out of Eggman aren't you." She asked my with a smirk on her face.

I smirked back at her and said, "Totally."

We then started laughing about how I beat the living shit out him while we walked down the sidewalk toward Rouge's house.


	6. Chapter 6: GUN HQ

Me: Hey I'm back and I have absolutely nothing to say.

Midnight: That's a shocker; your blabbering makes the chapter longer so I guess it's good for you to shut up every few chapters.

Me: Now that's just hurtful.

Shadow: Well it's true.

Me: ~-_-~ you know; just forget it Commander Tower if you please.

Tower: Of course Sir, Darkumi does not own anything from the sonic world, SEGA does, he does however own Midnight and the plot of this story.

Me: See that's what I like to hear, that you Commander Tower, now on with chapter.

Chapter 6: G.U.N HQ

~Central City-Outside Rouge's Apartment building~

~Midnight's POV~

As we walked into Rouge's flat and she flipped on the lights I took a look around her front room, in the middle of the room was a couch and a few arm chairs across from a flat screen TV and in between them was a glass coffee table. Behind the couch was the door to the kitchen which was more like an archway and across from the front door was a hallway which I assumed lead to the bed rooms.

As I was looking around Rouge asked, "So do you like it?"

I turned to face her and said, "Yeah it's pretty nice, although I'm just glad it's not all girly. Although some of the stuff in here looks somewhat expensive."

"Well I do like the finer things in life." She said in response to my last statement, she then said, "And if you were looking for something more girly you should have tried Amy."

"Yeah no thanks, I'd rather not be surrounded by frilly pink stuff." I told her.

She then smirked at me, turned to walk down the hall and said, "Good, I've been a bit annoyed at how quiet this place is, now follow me and I'll show you your room."

"Sweet." I said as I followed her down the hall to the last door of the hallway on the right.

As we walked into the room and she flicked the lights on once more I looked around to see that the whole room was completely furnished with dark colored furniture. I looked at Rouge and asked, "Why is this room completely furnished, did someone stay here before me."

She smirked once more and said, "Well aren't we observant, yes someone did stay here before you and that someone was Shadow."

I raised a brow in expectance and she said, "After I first met Shadow I decided to furnish this room with furniture I thought he would like and told him he was free to use the room whenever he wanted. Although he only stayed and used the room for a couple days at a time."

I nodded my head and said, "Oh, okay I get it now." I then looked at Rouge and said, "You two must be pretty good friends if you would do that much for him."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess so but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he thinks of as a friend." She then placed the shopping bags she was carrying on the floor and said, "Well since you said you were tired I'll leave you to put aw-."

Before she could even finish her sentence I quickly speed around the room and closet putting away all the clothes, shoes and jewelry that she had bought me away. When I was done putting everything away (which took about five seconds) I stood in front of Rouge like I hadn't even moved but with a big smile on my face which I assumed screamed I'm a giant smart ass and just stood there waiting for her to speak.

She then put her hand on hips and leant forward so her face was inches from mine and said, "Well aren't you just full of laughs." She the leant away from my face and said, "Well smart ass if you want to take a bath or shower before you go to sleep the bathroom is through that door."

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a door on the left side of the dresser (that's when you're facing it). I then looked back to Rouge and said, "Naw I'll just wait till tomorrow morning."

She then put her arm down and told me, "Well make sure to take one cause where going to be taking you to meet Commander Tower tomorrow and you need to be presentable, and make sure you wear something you can fight in, even though Shadow and I are going to recommend you join Team Dark he'll most likely put you through some kind of test."

After she finished speaking I saluted her and said, "Yes Sir Rouge Sir."

She looked at me blankly and then said, "And please stop with the smart ass attitude Tower doesn't really like to laugh."

"Ahh, alright I won't be a smart ass in front of him." I told her with my eyes on the floor.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning then." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone I took all of my clothes off save my underwear and immediately crawled under the covers of the bed and fell asleep.

~Mountain overlooking Central City~

~Shadows POV~

As I stared at the twinkling lights of the city below my thoughts were replaying everything that had happened that day. As I thought my brows furrowed together and I said allowed to no one, "I really hope she's not working for Eggman, working with her might actually be a bit fun. Hm, I'm actually hoping Commander Tower will let me fight her to test her strength. Then again with her only focused on me there's no way I'm gonna be able to surprise her again, hmph I'll have to ask the commander to make me her test before her and Rouge get there."

After I had finished talking to myself I stood up from my spot at the edge of the mountain and then let myself fall off of it. As I got closer to the ground I did a front flip and landed perfectly on my feet as I did whenever I through myself from the mountain. I then speed off towards the city and made it to my flat in less than a minute.

As I entered my flat I walked to my bedroom in the dark and when I go to my bed I collapsed onto it, rolled over and immediately fell asleep.

~Next Morning-Rouge's Flat~

~Midnight's POV~

As I woke up the next morning the early morning light was shining through the bedroom window. After a couple seconds of just lying there I quickly sat up in bed and moved the blankets off of me and got out of the bed. I went to the dresser and grabbed a dark red pair of panties with a matching bra and a pair of fingerless gloves with the same type of studs as the ones I had on the other day and a pair of plain black ankle socks. I then went to the closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with MSI written across the chest in big bold red letters. Rouge had told me that it was the abbreviation for the band Mindless Self Indulgence and at hearing the name of it I had immediately wanted the shirt. I then grabbed a pair of black sneakers with three inch wedges and a studded buckle across the front.

After I had all of the clothing I was going to wear for the day I walked into the bathroom, put my clothes onto the bathroom counter then quickly stripped down and hopped into the shower. After I finished my shower and was fully dressed I walked out of the room was letting me stay in expecting to see her in the front room but she wasn't there. I then walked into the kitchen to see if she was in there but had no luck in finding her.

I then looked to the clock on the stove which read 6:27, I the said to myself, "Oh come on it's after dawn, shouldn't she be up by now? Or am I just weird for waking up this early?"

I then looked around the kitchen once more I said to myself, "Huh and it's just my luck that I don't know how to cook." I then looked to the fridge and saw a box of cereal on top of it, I smiled to myself and said, "Well you don't always have to cook a big meal for breakfast."

I then looked in the cabinet for a bowl while at the same time using my psychokinesis to float the cereal box towards me. After fixing my bowl of cereal I went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV although I wasn't really watching it.

A couple minutes later I heard a footstep behind and Rouges voice say, "Well I see you've made yourself at home."

I responded by saying, "Well if I waited for you to wake up I would have starved." I then looked back at her to see her in a crimson satin nightdress. I then looked at her with and irritated look and said, "Oh come on, you're not even dressed yet."

"Where not leaving for G.U.N headquarters until 7:30." She told me while putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? Huh, fine I'm gonna go for a run." I told her as I got up from the couch and walked to the front door.

As I left she said, "All right have a good time."

Once I closed the door I decided to go to the roof since we were on the top floor and it would be more fun to jump from the roof the run down the stairs. Once I got to the edge of the roof I to a deep breath and jumped from the top of the roof. About halfway down the building I adjusted my position and started to run down the building. Forgetting that I wasn't wearing my hover boots and thinking that they were about to activate I went to try and start skating and face planted into the cement side walk.

As I tried to get my face out of the cement I heard a dark voice laugh and say, "Haha, wow that was a pretty bad face plant Midnight."

I finally pulled my face from the cement and looked into the crimson eyes of Shadow and said, "Shut up Shadow, I just forgot that I wasn't wearing my hover boots." I the stood up and looked at him with a raised brow and asked, "What are you doing here anyway."

He smirked and said, "I came to take you to the G.U.N headquarters because I know Rouge takes a long time to get ready. So are you coming or not?"

"Uh, yeah I'm coming, lead the way." I told him.

He smirked and then turned around and speed away and in a few seconds I was right beside him and I asked, "So how long until we get there."

He then stops immediately without warning leaving me to have to skid to a stop. He then smirked and said, "Were already here."

I then looked to the big building with giant letters that said G.U.N and told Shadow, "How I didn't notice this I have no idea."

"Hmph." He huffed as he crossed his arms and said, "Well let's go ahead and get you acquainted with the commander."

"Alright let's go." I told him as we walked through the front door.

As we entered the building we made a b-line for the elevator and Shadow pulled a keycard from his quills. When we go to the elevator he scanned his card and the elevator immediately opened and he put the card back into its place in his quills. We then entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor and waited in silence as we ascended to our designated floor.

When we reached the top floor the elevator door opened to a hallway and before I could even look around Shadow started to speed walk down the hall towards a door at the end of the long hallway across from the elevator. After a minute or two we made it to a double sliding door that also had a scan for a keycard.

Shadow then pulled his keycard out again but before he scanned it he turned to me and said, "Before you meet him I need to say this, do not, I repeat, DO NOT under any circumstances be disrespectful to the commander, especially if you want to work here. And no smart ass comments."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Oh come on, I'm not that much of a smart ass."

He just stared at me blankly with his arms crossed and after a couple minutes I sighed and said, "Okay, I'm a giant smart ass but I'm not about to insult the guy or do anything to make him hate me. Especially with a job that would allow me to be able to fight on a regular basis, so in short you have nothing to worry about."

He stared at me with his brow raised for a couple seconds then turned around, scanned his card and said, "Good."

As we entered the room I looked around and saw people sitting at super computer type things and in front of our direct path was a platform that could be used to overlook everything in the room and standing on the platform was an old man who I assumed was the commander.

Shadow then walked up to the man and said, "Hello Commander Tower."

The old man turned around to look at him. He the smiled and said, "Ah, Agent Shadow the Hedgehog, I was expecting you and agent Rouge and the one she said would be a good addition to your team later. Oh well, hm, agent Rouge isn't with you."

"No sir, since she takes a while to get ready I decided to bring the new recruit here early." Shadow told the old man.

The geezer the turned to me and said, "So you must me the new recruit then?"

I then answered, "Um, yes sir my name is-."

Before I could finish my introduction the commander said, "Midnight the hedgehog, created my using his grandfather's technology, you were even able to beat Sonic and his friends in a fight in less than an hour after you were 'born', although you had forgotten about agent Shadow so he was able to beat you rather easily."

My brows furrowed together and I asked, "How do you know that and do you know anything that happened after that."

"The reason I know this is because we have cameras all over the city in order to keep watch over it and no we don't know what happened after you were taken to the Mystic Ruins." He told me as he walked over to me. "Now then tell me, why do you want to work here?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was stupid and said, "Well I think that's pretty obvious, I like to fight. Oh and Rouge told me you were gonna put me through some kind of test to make sure I'm strong enough to be a part of Team Dark."

"Ah yes, a test." He said as he walked away from me and started to think. He then turned back to us and said, "How about this, if you can last thirty minutes in a fight against Shadow then you can join G.U.N as the new third member of Team Dark. Is it a deal?"

I smirked and said, "I'm perfectly fine with this type of test." I then looked over to Shadow and he actually looked like he was excited about the fight to.

The commander the spoke up once more, "Ahem, I'm sorry but I feel that before we start your test all the members of Team Dark should be here so we will have to wait for agent Rouge."

After he had said that my face immediately distorted into a frown and I asked, "Ah, can't you call her and tell her to get here right away."

"That's what I was about to do." He told me as he turned around and grabbed the phone that was on the platform and dialed a number and after the phone stopped ringing he said, "Agent Rouge please report to headquarters immediately, Shadow and the one you recommended for the new member of your team are already here and she wished to get her test underway." After a few more second he hung the phone up, turned to us once more and said, "She will be here shortly."

I then smirked and turned to Shadow and said, "Good, cause I can't wait to get payback for yesterday."

He then smirked at me and said, "Hmph that is if you can even touch me, everyone knows I'm far stronger than Sonic and his pathetic friends."

By this point both of our auras were already flaring up in anticipation for our fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow VS Midnight

Me: Yay it's the fight chapter.

Midnight: I'm so gonna kick his ass.

Shadow: You and what army.

Midnight: From what I saw of our last fight you're the one who needs an army.

Me: Okay you two save it for the fight. Shadow, disclaimer please.

Shadow: Hmph, Darkumi doesn't own me, my world, or anyone else from my world; SEGA does, though he does own Midnight and the plot for this story.

Me: Good now on to fight.

Midnight: Soooo gonna kick his ass.

Me: I said cut it out until the chapter starts, geez you put in a fight chapter and even the characters that are fighting what to know what happens.

Chapter 7: Shadow VS Midnight

~G.U.N HQ~

~Midnight's POV~

As we were waiting for Rouge to arrive so that we could get my test started I was sitting on the platform with by back against the bars with Shadow and the commander on either side of me looking at my shoes, I then thought to myself, 'Hmm, without my hover boots I'm at a big disadvantage.' I then stood up, took out my chaos emerald and said, "I'll be right back." Before either of them had a chance to object is said, "Chaos Control." And disappeared in in a flash of red light.

As the light faded I was back in my room at Rouge's places. I then quickly changed into a pair of black jean shorts that went down to my mid-thigh and my hover boots and Chaos Controlled back to the G.U.N headquarters.

When I got back Shadow asked, "And where did you go."

"Well I'm pretty sure that's obvious but if you want details then I went to go change into my hover boots because I don't like being at a disadvantage." I then quickly took around to see Rouge still wasn't there and said, "Oh come on she still isn't here, how long does take I'm mean she can fly."

"I may be able to fly but that doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to being as fast as you and Shadow." Rouges voice sounded behind me.

I looked back at her with a smirk and said, "Oh so all I need to do to get you to show up is start talking about you huh. Well now that you're here we can get this test started." I then looked to the commander and asked, "so where are we gonna go for this thing anyway?"

He then said, "Where going to the bottom floor of the base of course."

He then walked to the door and headed for the elevator with me and Team Dark in tow and I asked, "Why exactly are we going to the bottom floor."

"Because that's the biggest floor and down there we have many different environments in which you can train in and you can change time of day and what the weather is like. So we'll be going down there for you test." He told me as the elevator started to descend to our designated floor.

I then looked up at the commander and asked, "So do you mind if I chose the type of area, weather and time of day."

"Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you chose, so it's alright with me." He said as we continued our descent.

"Nice." I said as the elevator fell into silence.

When we finally reached the bottom floor the door to the elevator opened up to a long hallway on both sides and you couldn't even see the end of it. As we got out of the elevator Commander Tower asked, "So have you decide what type of environment you want your test to take place in."

I thought for a second and then said, "A forest leading off a cliff."

"How specific, alright follow me that area is this way." He said as he started down the left hallway.

After a few minutes of walking we stop a window that looked into a large room with the same environment I had asked for. The commander then pointed to an iPad and said, "Alright Midnight just come over here and enter the kind of weather and time of day into the iPad here."

"Alright." I said as I walked over to it and touched it.

The screen immediately lit up and show different types of weather at different times of day. I slowly scrolled through the list until I reached one that said a rainstorm at midnight with a crescent moon overhead.

I then clicked it and in the room with the environment it immediately turned from sunny and peaceful to dark and stormy. My eyes then went wide and I said, "Whoa now that is cool."

Shadow then walked up and said, "It's not really that hard to simulate that."

"Oh come on, it's obviously raining there." I said in return.

"Again, it's not that hard to simulate." He told me again.

I then rolled eyes at him and said, "Whatever, I still thinks cool."

He then sighed and said, "Well I guess considering you're not even one day old yet I guess you would think that."

The commander then interrupted by saying, "Okay you two, why don't we go ahead and get this test underway."

I then looked up at him and asked, "Okay so how do we get in there, I don't see a door anywhere."

He then walked over to the iPad and touched the screen a couple of time and the wall to the right of the window opened up to a staircase going down into the training area.

I then walked over to the opening in the wall and said, "Oh, that's how."

The commander started to talk once more and said, "Alright you two can go ahead and-…"

I then jumped down the stairs and ran into the forest before he could finish and when I looked back I saw Shadow jumping into the forest after me. As I ran through the storming forest I tried to remember where the clearing I saw was in the forest from the window.

After a few more minutes of running I entered the clearing and said, "Okay I should have a few more minutes until Shadow gets here." I then looked up to a tree and jumped into it while thinking, 'let's see if I can scare him a little or at the very least freak him out a bit.

~Shadow's POV~

As I ran through the forest to catch up with Midnight I saw a clearing up ahead through the rain and dark night that the girl had chosen. As I reached the clearing I slowed down and started to walk to the center of the clearing as I looked around to see if she was anywhere near here. I then heard a rustling in the trees behind me.

I quickly turned around to see nothing was there. I then spoke up, "Midnight come on out I know you're here."

I then started to hear singing, "Laa la, la laa la."

I then furrowed my brows together and said, "Okay, you should know that you can't scare me." 'Although I am getting a little freaked out.' I thought to myself.

I then heard more rustling behind me and as I turned around the singing continued, "Laa la, la laa la."

"Okay this isn't funny Midnight, come out and fight." I said starting to get a bit angry.

There was more rustling behind me and I heard a yell, "AHHHHH."

As I turned around I saw Midnight running towards me about to through a punch. I quickly put my arms up to block but as she through the punch she turned transparent and went right through me.

I then said, "What the hell."

I then turned around only to be kicked in the face and sent flying into a tree.

~Midnight's POV~

After I had kick Shadow in the face and had landed on the ground I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

I then laughed, "HAHA, oh man that was so funny, I totally got you."

He then stood and said, "Hmph, you only managed to freak me out a little but you didn't scare me." He then looked to be thinking for a second, and then said, "Well I do have to admit that considering you're the only person to be able to freak me out, there is a possibility that you would be able to find a way to scare me."

I then smirked and put my hands on my hips and said, "Well then I guess that enough incentive for me to keep trying huh."

He then smirked and said, "I also have to admit that you have a very beautiful singing voice."

When he said that I felt my cheeks heat up, I then stuttered to say, "W-what."

"Yeah, it's sounded really nice, you should consider singing at parties or something." He said as his smirk grew.

I then turned away from him and tried to say, "W-well I wasn't really-." Before I could finish something in my head yelled, 'STAY ON GUARD!'

I then turned to see Shadow running towards me and before he hit me I raised my arms to block. As he fist connected with my left arm I felt the bone I my forearm break making me lose my footing and sending me flying into a tree.

As I hit the ground I screamed in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING SHIT."

As I stood back up Shadow said, "Done already are we."

I then narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Not by a long shot."

I then raised my right hand and started forming a ball of healing chaos energy in my palm. When it was big enough I brought it to where the break in my arm was. The energy then wrapped around my left arm and then soaked into my arm and started to heal the break. When it was fully healed I decided to test it out and hit the tree I was sent flying into with my forearm and as it made contact the tree immediately fell over.

I then looked over to Shadow who looked completely shocked .He then asked, "How did you do that."

"I can control chaos energy as I please, you should be able to do that to. Plus there are different types of chaos energy not just those you use to attack with." I told to him as I moved my and up to my hair and plucked four strands out of head. I then said, "Here I'll show you another type of chaos energy."

I then put some of my chaos energy into the four strands of hair and through them out in front of me. They then floated away from each other and started to form in to clones of me. Each clone was transparent and had a strand of hair in a different place in their bodies. One in its head, another where its heart would be, another on the right side of their chest and the last in its stomach. Then the two on the right took a step to their right as the two on the left to a step to their left so that I could walk forward.

I then said to Shadow, "Now then let's have some fun."

I then brought my arms out to my sides and my clones immediately surrounded him. I then shot towards too through a punch at him but as I got near him and he tried to block I jumped into the air and stayed suspended there. As he looked up at me confused one of the clones kicked him in the face towards another who punched him back and a third kicked him up towards me. As he got closer to me I went into a spin ball and when he was close enough I kicked him back down and the clone that had floated up next to me dived down after him. As Shadow hit the ground a crater formed around him and the clone that dived down after him planted its feet in his back a couple seconds after he hit the ground driving him further into the ground the jumping off of him out of the crater.

I then flew down to the edge of the crater in front of him and waited for him to get up. After about a minute he finally got back to his feet. He had a few cuts on his arms and legs and there was coming from the corner of his mouth.

He then asked me, "How are they able to attack me, there completely transparent."

"They may not have any actual physical strength but they use chaos energy as their strength and as long as I'm close to them they'll have a constant supply." I said answering his question.

As I said the last part I saw a smirk grow on his face and he shot towards me and punched me in the stomach and kicked me into a tree which fell on top of me. I then heard him yell, "CHAO SPEAR." And felt more tree fall on me.

~Shadow's POV~

After I had buried Midnight in tree I turned to her clones and thought, 'Alright considering the strands of hair are in different places that probably means that the strands of hair are their weak spots.' After I had finished thinking I saw that the clone that had the strand of hair in its head sped towards me and tried to punch me but I easily dodged it and punched it where its strand of hair was making it dissipate immediately.

I then smirked and said, "Well it looks like I was right."

After I said that the one with its strand where its heart should be attacked. As it attacked me I dodge to the right and kicked it in its chest and again the clone dissipated right away. I then looked to the last two who had moved closer towards each other in order to protect their weak spots. They then took off running towards me and as they got closer to me they split apart a few feet away and attacked me from the sides, each one through a kick although I was able to block both of them. I then grabbed their and slammed them into the ground and after I let go of their legs I stomp on the one on had its strand in its stomach making it disappear. The last one had been able to get a few feet away and was covering its weak point with its left hand and was down in a fighting stance with its right hand raised and balled into a fist. I then disappeared in a flash of green light a reappeared behind the clone.

As I thrust my hand through its chest I said, "Surprise."

I then turned around to see the trees I had buried Midnight in glowing with a red and purple aura in simulated night. The trees then lifted up into the air and her angered scream echoed through the forest.

~Midnight's POV~

After I had finished screaming I kept the trees suspended in the air and turned them into razor sharp needles. I then stared a Shadow for about a minute through narrowed eyes. As I brought my arms down in front of me I sent the needles flying towards me. A few of them grazed his arms, legs and his right cheek while four lodged into the right side of his chest. After the needles stopped raining down on him he pulled out the four that had been lodged in his chest making him bleed more. After he had gotten all the needles out we stood there glaring daggers at each other.

A second before I was about to launch myself at him the commander voice sounded over the intercom, "It has been thirty minute, Midnight you have passed the test but if you two continue then you will forfeit your new position on Team Dark."

Once he had finished speaking my face turned from anger to happiness in less than a second and Shadows turned from angry to having a smirk on his.

He then walked over to me and said, "Congratulations, welcome to Team Dark."

I smirked back at him and said, "Thanks, oh and I know you were holding back on me."

He raised a brow and asked, "How do you know that."

My smirk grew bigger as I said, "Because so was i."

"Hmph, I figured as much." He told me. "Come on let's get back."

As he started walking off I decided to check the damage he had done to me. There was a giant slash in my shirt going from the top of my left breast down to the lower right half of my stomach but there was no blood, there was also a big gash in my short on the middle of my right thigh and that wound was bleeding quite a lot actually. I also had a few cuts on my arms but it was nothing major.

"YOU COMING OR NOT!" I heard Shadows yell out from the edge of the clearing.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said as I started to run after him.


	8. Chapter 8: Looking at DNA

Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a bit busy.

Midnight: Let me guess you've been play video games.

Me: Yep XD.

Shadow: I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be smiling about that.

Midnight: Yeah, oh and what game where you playing anyway.

Me: A couple Zelda ones, Pokémon and some pc games.

Midnight: Ugh, no wonder you've been gone so long.

Shadow: Can we just start the chapter already.

Me: Okay, I don't own any of the sonic characters SEGA does, although I do own Midnight and the plot of the story. Now without further ado let the chapter begin.

Chapter 8: Looking at DNA

~G.U.N HQ-Training Facility~

~Midnight's POV~

Shadow and I ran through the large underground forest, both of our wounds completely gone thanks to the power of our chaos emeralds. The simulated rain and night were still on so both of us were completely soaked. As we ran I thought of something and immediately stopped Shadow doing the same a second later.

"What's wrong." He asked in that gruff voice of his.

"Well I was kinda wondering why we were running back when we could just chaos control there?" I asked raising a brow at him.

He stood there for a second with a blank look on his face before he face palmed and took out his chaos emerald making me giggle as I did the same. We both uttered the words 'chaos control' before we were engulfed in the light of our respective auras. A second later we were back in the hallway with the commander and Rouge.

Rouge handed both Shadow and I a towel as the commander spoke, "That was very well done Midnight, there are very few people who can keep up with Shadow. Although I do wish you had let me finish my explanation before you ran off."

As I started drying my hair and quills I said, "Sorry, I was just a bit excited to have a one on one match with Shadow. Even if it was only a thirty minute match."

"Ah that quite alright, but I do have a few things to present you with." He said as he took a small card out of the front pocket on his jacket and handed it to me. He then continued to speak, "That card is your G.U.N identification, as you can see it has a small amount of information about on it."

I look at the card to see that it had a picture of me, a big number under the picture and to the right of the picture was my height, weight, eye color, hair and fur color and age- well physical age at least- I then looked back at the commander and asked with confusion written all over my face, "How did you get this information?"

"Well you're just about the same height as Rouge, well except for the ears…" He said and was then cut off by Rouge.

"That's not funny." She said anger apparent in her voice.

The commander just ignored her as he continued, "Your eye, hair and fur color was easy seeing as they seem to stand out the most. As for weight there are many different types of sensors in the base, and lastly your age. I already know you were made by Eggman in the same way Shadow was so that would make you two the same age, physically speaking of course."

I only gave a nod to show that I understood.

He then took a watch that looked the same as the ones Shadow and Rouge had on. He then said, "This is your wrist communicator which you can use to communicate with your team and I can call you through this to call you back here for missions."

"Alright." I said as I used my psychokinesis to put the communicator on my left wrist.

After I did so the commander spoke again, "Alright now that that's done you three can be on your way, I'll call you all back here when I have a suitable mission for you all." With that said he walked away.

I then asked, "So what do we do now?"

Before either could answer Rouge's phone rang. She answered it while walking away from us and had a short conversation with the person on the other end.

She then came back towards us and said, "That was Tails he said that he wanted us to go to his workshop, although he wouldn't tell me why, anyway Shadow could you chaos control us there."

Shadow then nodded and did as asked and when the light faded we were in front of Tails house in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow then went up the stairs to the house and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later Tails answered the door.

"Hey guys come on in." He told us as he stepped aside allowing us to enter.

"Okay would you mind telling us why we are here?" Rouge asked as Tails lead us into his workshop.

"I wanted to compare our DNA to Midnight's; I just find it a bit odd that she has five different peoples DNA inside her and from four different species at that." He said as entered his workshop.

Both Silver and Knuckles were sitting at a table inside of the workshop. As we walked over to them Silver looked back at up and waved while Knuckles just sat there looking pissed.

He then stood up and said, "Great there here can I go now."

Tails then sighed and asked, "Come on Knuckles, don't you want to know how it's possible for her to have so many different types of DNA."

"What does it matter, she's just a clone anyway." He said shoving past me to leave.

When he was gone I looked at the others and asked, "Can I kill him."

Rouge sighed, shook her head no and said, "No someone has to guard the Master Emerald, besides he's just angry you beat him so easily the other day, he'll get over it."

"Ugh, fine." I said crossing my arms and looking towards Tails to ask, "So what do we need to do for this DNA thing you're talking about."

"All I need is a bit of your blood." He said as he gestured for us to sit down.

He then went towards a draw and pulled out three needles, four empty syringes, alcoholic wipes and a pair of gloves.

He then walked back to the table, slipped the gloves on and asked, "Okay so who's first."

Shadow put his arm out without saying a word and I had to ask, "How come you took out four syringes but only three needles."

"Because, I'm going to be taking extra from you." He said as he attached the syringe to the needle and started drawing blood from his arm.

After a couple minute he had taken blood from the three of us and was examining and comparing their blood to mine. After a couple hours of idle chatter Tails left his computer and was mumbling about something being very odd.

I then asked, "So what did you find out."

"Well it seems like you're the farthest thing from a clone of any of us, simply put your DNA isn't similar to ours in any way. You just have our respective abilities; I'm guessing Eggman just broke our DNA down and used the DNA of a random hedgehog in order to maximize the chances of your molecular cell structure being able to sustain itself." The little kitsune explain as best as he could for us to be able to keep up even though i would have been able to understand the long explanation.

I sat there silent for a while until a smile came to my face and I said, "That is the best news I have heard in my entire life."

Rouge giggled and said, "But you're only a day old."

I turned to her with the smile still on my face and said, "I know but it's still the best news I ever heard."

She then smirked at me and said, "Well then why don't we all go to club Rouge later tonight and celebrate your joining Team Dark and finding out that your DNA isn't even close to similar to ours."

I then stared blankly and her for a second before asking, "You have a club."

She laughed, nodded and said, "Hey Silver, Tails can you tell the others to meet in front of the club at about eight."

They both nodded in response as I looked at my communicator to see that it was now 12:15. I then thought to myself 'Great just under eight hours to kill.'


	9. Chapter 9: Party

Me: Hey guys what's up, I'm back with the next chapter and it hasn't even been a week yet.

Midnight: Great so does this mean you're going to start updating regularly now right.

Me: Uhh, sure.

Rouge: You're not going to do that are you?

Me: Probably not, But anyway, Rouge disclaimer please.

Rouge: Darkumi owns nothing from the sonic world, SEGA does, he does however own Midnight and the plot for this story.

Me: Great, now on with the story.

Chapter 9: Party

~Mystic Runes- Tails Workshop~

~Midnight's POV~

As Rouge, Shadow, Silver and I got up from the table to leave Tails asked, "Hey should I invite Knuckles."

"Well I guess that's up to Midnight." She responded looking at me.

I shrugged and said while looking at Tails, "Go ahead, I kinda want to see the look on his face when you tell him what you found out."

His eyes grew a bit and he asked, "Wait, why do I have to tell him."

I smirked and said, "Because I said so."

He was about to object but before he got the chance I grabbed Rouges arm and teleported us back to her apartment. When the light from my Chaos Control faded we were back in the front room of her flat. I then sat down pulled my boots of and put my feet up on the coffee table.

Before I could grab the remote Rouge snatched it away and asked with her hands on her hips, "What the hell do you think you're doing."

I looked at her confused and answered, "Well I was going to watch TV."

"Oh no you don't, get your damp ass off my couch and into the shower, we have a party to get ready for." She said putting the remote down on the coffee table.

I had a shocked expression on my face as I quickly stood up and said, "But it's not even 12:30 yet, it shouldn't even take a full hour to get ready."

She just shook her head as she said, "Oh how naïve of you, it may only take less than an hour to through on a dress but it take much longer to make sure you look perfect."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked hoping that she would. To no avail.

"Nope." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine I give up." I told her while sighing in defeat.

"Good and when you're done we have to have a little talk about what it means to be a girl." She said with a sly smirk on her face.

"What exactly do you mean by that." I asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough and don't worry about putting on different clothes you'll just be putting on a dress later." She said with the same smirk on her face.

"Great." I said with a growl as I started towards my room while taking off my damp shirt.

As I got undress and grabbed a pair of purple underwear and headed toward the bathroom I thought to myself, 'I'm pretty damn sure I don't want to know what she was talking about.'

I then jumped into shower and just decided to stay there for an hour. Once I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed I headed back to the front room seeing Rouge sitting on the couch watching TV.

I tried sneaking past her towards the kitchen because I was hungry but before I made it she said, "You can eat later right now it's time for that talk I mentioned earlier."

I sighed and went to sit next to her without saying a word. When she was sure she had my attention she started explaining everything about being a girl and with a lot of detail. This entire talk took an hour and a half so it was now 3:00 and by this time I had been staring ahead of me in complete horror.

She then stood up and said while walking away, "Well that's about everything I have to tell you so you can go ahead and eat now, it will probably be about three hours before I can help you with your makeup and hair so you have some time to kill."

"Great." I responded as unenthusiastically as possible.

When she was gone as I got up to eat I thought, 'I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life now.'

After I finished eating I just decided to just take a nap on the couch.

~Rouge's flat- 6:00 pm~

~Midnight's POV~

I woke up to hitting my head on the hard wood floor of Rouges apartment. I then looked up to see that she was dressed in a black dress that went down to her ankles and had a slash from the middle of her right thigh going down the length of the dress.

I glared at her and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

She smiled and said, "We only have two hours to get you ready so get up get the dress and shoes you're going to wear and come to my room so I can do your makeup and hair."

I then stood and went to choose what I was going to wear. I walked into the closet and started looking through the dresses. After a few minutes I took a purple dress off of a hanger. It was very frilly below the waist and the dress would stop just above my knees. It also had an x that would go over my chest and around my neck. I then picked up a pair of black high heels and walked across the hall to Rouges room.

When I walked in her room she was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed looking at her crimson painted nails.

She looked up at me and then the dress I was holding and said, "I figured you would choose something like that. Anyway go ahead and set the dress down on my bed and follow me to the bathroom so we can get your hair done."

She then walked into her bathroom as I put my things down; I followed her a few seconds later. When I walked into the bathroom I saw her plugging some weird cylindrical looking thing into the wall.

Before I could ask what it was she said, "This is a curling iron I'm going to use it to curl your hair and the end of your quills now sit down."

I then walked over to the stool she had in front of the mirror and sat down while she grabbed a brush to start brushing my hair and quills to get out any knots. After about twenty minutes of brushing she picked up the curling iron.

Before she did anything she said, "Okay Midnight you need to be very still, this is hot so if you move while I'm doing this you WILL get burned."

I responded by saying, "No problem, go ahead and start."

With that said she moved in front of me and grabbed my now smooth bangs and started to curl them up to the right so they wouldn't be in my eyes. She then moved behind me again and started to curl the ends of my quills upwards. This entire process took until 6:50.

She then unplugged the curling iron grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back into her bedroom while saying; "Now we get started on your makeup. We might as well paint your nails to."

At this I inwardly groaned and said, "Oh joy."

She then sat me in front of her dresser which had tons of makeup, perfume and nail polish bottles on it. She then grabbed some light purple eye shadow, dark purple lipstick and the same colored nail polish and some mascara. It took her until 7:38 just to finish all of this.

As she finished her work she said, "There finally finished, oh you look so cute."

"I look girly." I told her with a blank look on my face.

She sighed and said, "That's the point Midnight. Oh well, why don't you go ahead and get dressed so we can leave."

I nodded while picking up my dress and shoes and then headed back to my room to get dressed. After I got dress I walked out to the front room and saw Rouge putting her phone into a small silver purse with a thin strap.

She then picked up a set of keys and asked, "Okay are you ready to go?"

I nodded and asked, "You have a car?"

"Of course, I mean you don't expect me to fly everywhere do you?" "Besides Shadow had a motorcycle." She said as we walked out of the door and got into the elevator to go down to the underground garage.

Once we got out of the elevator Rouge started to head for a plain white convertible. After we got into the car it took about fifteen minutes to get to her club. As we got out of the car we saw everyone standing outside of the club.

As Rouge went to open the doors Amy rushed over and hugged me while say, "Hi Midnight, you look great."

"Thanks, same to you Amy." I said not really looking down at her outfit.

Rouge then said, "Alright guys come on in and let's get this party started."

Everyone except me, Shadow and Knuckles- who I knew didn't want to be there-yelled, "YEAH."

Before we got into the club Tails slowed down so he was next to me and asked, "So when did you want me to announce the news to everyone?"

"Might as well tell them right away, I just want to see the look on Knuckles face when he hears it." I told him with a smirk on my face.

He sighed as we walked into the club and then said, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

He then walked over to Rouge who was behind the bar grabbing bottles of alcohol and juice-most likely for Tails and Cream-and some glasses. I then walked over to the table Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles and Cream were sitting at and sat down next to Cream.

The little rabbit looked up at me and asked, "So Midnight how was your day."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Cream." I told her with a smile on my face as I could feel Knuckles glaring at me.

A few seconds later Rouge came back with the drinks and Tails and sat down next to me while putting the drinks down on the middle of the table.

While still standing Tails cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Okay everyone as you know this party is for Midnight and there are two reasons for it. One: earlier today Midnight was able to join G.U.N as the third member of Team Dark."

Once he said that everyone except from Knuckles and my new team mates congratulated me.

After the congratulations died down Tails started to speak again, "The second reason has to do with her DNA. I compared it to everyone Eggman took DNA from and found that it's nowhere near similar to ours and she just has our respective abilities. In other words she can't and shouldn't be considered a clone of any of us."

As he finished, Knuckles-who looked even more pissed-immediately stood up and stomped out of the club without saying a word and Tails took his seat next to Sonic.

A few second later Blaze said to me, "So I take it your day was pretty good."

"Yep, and that just made it perfect." I said and everyone started to laugh.

At around midnight Tails and Cream went home. Tails wanted to work on an invention and Creams mother Vanilla had come to pick her up.

Once they were gone Rouge said, "Alright, now that the kids are gone we can really get this party started. So why don't we start with a game of Truth or Dare."

Before anyone else could speak Shadow said, "Oh come on Rouge don't you think that's a bit juvenile."

"Oh what's the matter, is the 'Ultimate Life Form' scared of a little game." She retorted in a childish manner.

Shadow then sat back with his arms crossed as he said, "Fine, I'll play your game."

She smirked and said, "Good, now since it's you party Midnight you get to be asked this first. Truth or Dare."

"Uh I don't see how this is fare for me considering I haven't been alive long enough to be able to answer many questions truthfully." I told her while picking up my glass of vodka.

"Well I guess you'll just have to choose dare every time then." She said all matter-o-fact like.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, dare."

She then got up and came back with an entire bottle of vodka a couple seconds later and said, "I dare you to drink this whole bottle of vodka in one sitting."

I snatched the bottle from her and proceeded to chug the whole in about two minutes. When I finished I looked back at her and said, "HA." I then to a long look at her while thinking, 'Wait, why does she look all blurry.'

Before I could figure this out she said, "Okay now just ask anyone what I just asked you."

"Okay uh, Sonic truth or dare?" I asked him while shaking my head to get my vision back to normal.

"I choose truth." He told me while sipping his drink.

I smirked at him and asked, "Do you like Amy as more than just a friend."

His eyes grew larger at my question and Amy's face lite up with hope.

Sonic then ran out of the club as fast as he could with Amy on his heels yelling, "SONIC, GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Rouge then said while finishing her drink, "Okay why don't you just ask someone else."

"Alright, Shadow truth or dare." I asked him pouring myself a shot of tequila.

"Um dare." He said while yawning.

I then thought for a second before asking Rouge, "Hey do you have any dresses lying around here?"

As his eyes grew she said, "I sure do Midnight."

I looked back to Shadow with a smirk and said, "Well then I dare you to put on one of those dresses and wear it for the rest of the night."

He glared at me as he cursed under his breath and got up to follow Rouge into the back. After a couple minutes they came back and Shadow was wearing a red cocktail dress with an extremely pissed look on his face causing the Silver, Blaze and I to start laughing our asses off.

Shadow then sat down where Cream had been sitting earlier while glaring at me and whispered, "You are so dead."

He then said, "Silver which one?"

"Truth." He said without any hesitation.

A smirk then grew on Shadow's face as he asked, "Do you smoke pot."

Silver then got really pissed and marched out of the club without a word.

Blaze then glared at Shadow then sighed and said, "I'd better go follow him."

Rouge then said, "Well I guess since we're the only ones left and since it's two in the morning we might as well call it a night."

Shadow then smirked and said, "And that means my dare is technically over and I don't have to wear this anymore."

He then proceeded to rip the dress of f and to shreds and walked out with a smug look on his face. While he was walking out of the club I was busy finishing of everyone's drinks-including what was left in the bottles.

I then heard Rouge whisper, "She is going to be so hung over tomorrow morning."

As I finished the rest of the alcohol I asked her, "Who's gonna be what tomorrow morning."

"Oh never mind let's just go home and get to bed." She said standing up and heading to the door.

I then stood up and staggered after her not really sure why I was even staggering. After a few minutes of, well I'm not really sure but I assume driving we made it back to Rouge's flat and I staggered down the hall to my room bumping into a couple things but luckily not breaking any of them. I then took off the dress and heels not caring where I left them, crawled under the blankets and immediately fell asleep.

~Rouge's POV~

As I watched Midnight stumble to her room I smirked and thought, 'I can't wait to see just how hung over she is tomorrow, it is going to be hilarious.'

I then locked the front door, put down my keys, walked to my room, got dressed in of my night gowns and fell asleep.


End file.
